Forever Lost
Forever Lost is a storyline created by Perk-a-Cola. Maps in Story Karneval der Toten Where Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Samantha Maxis (in Edward Richtofen's body) were stranded on the moon where there was no Earth as it was destroyed. As Samantha was stuck in Richtofen's body she grew to hate it and want her old body back, then she had the idea of teleporting back in time as she knew Richtofen did it forword in time. She had the idea if see can control the teleportorter when it was over powered she might be able to go back in time. But Richtofen (in Sam's body) had controll of every thing so she would need to get him to play along. Witch he agreed to help her because he wanted his body back as well. Plus if they succeeded Richtofen could changed what he had done to Earth and not free Sam as he would know what would happen (but he kept this form Sam). So Richtofen overpowered the teleporter while Sam, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo were inside it. Luckly for Sam her plan had worked but there was one problem, she didn't think of the location she would be sent to would be random. So the group of four were lost at a carnival (about the same time Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo were at Kino der Toten). ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Nicht so sicherer Raum After the group (Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Samantha Maxis in Edward Richtofen's body) escaped the carneval the shortly found a near by house. Witch they used as shelter for the night a head. The house seemed to be a safe room made by random survivors but by the look of the safe room the zombies broke in and mosy lickly killed the survivors. Now the group must fight there way out of here. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Das tote Labor While the group were in the safe room they found a serect room which appeared to be a laboratory with more hidden rooms. They knew they didn't have long till the zombies from the safe room would break in so they defended them self right away. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Für immer Verloren The survivers teleported from the Lab (Das tote Labor) and went to the moon to stop Rictofen from sending the to the wrong place and the wrong time period (which turned out he did onpurpose to stop the group from stopping him). As they survivers when to save there past selves theu casued a paradox and messed up time and the group are stuck in a unkown place in time. Which apeares to be a time fused world of were they have been in the past when battling zombies. Characters *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Samantha Maxis in Edward Richtofen's body Enimes *Zombies (All maps) *Perk Zombies (All maps) *Zombified Tigers (Karneval der Toten and Für immer Verloren) *Half Dead (Nicht so sicherer Raum and Für immer Verloren) *Mutant Zombies (Das tote Labor and Für immer Verloren) *Crawler Zombies (Für immer Verloren) *Napalm Zombies (Für immer Verloren) *Shrieker Zombies (Für immer Verloren) *Zombie Monkeys (Für immer Verloren) *Astronaut Zombies (Für immer Verloren) *Power Zombies (Für immer Verloren) *Hellhounds (Für immer Verloren) *Space Monkeys (Für immer Verloren) Category:PaC's ideas Category:Karneval der Toten Category:Nicht so sicherer Raum Category:Das tote Labor Category:Storylines Category:PaC Category:Für immer Verloren